


Safe and Sound

by TheFreakingCanadian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also there are minor spoilers, CASSIAN ANDOR IS AWESOME, F/M, Fix-It, I don't know what else to say, I know what an alternate universe is, If you haven't realized it yet I am really bad at this, It's more of a universe alteration, Not necessarily a full out alternate universe, Trust me I watched Rise of the Cybermen, i think, they survive yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakingCanadian/pseuds/TheFreakingCanadian
Summary: The crew of Rogue one survived when they expected to die. Now what do they do?





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic on Archive, so please go easy on me, you can judge me as much as you want later on. The paragraphs are kind of weird, I promise that I will fix them later. This isn't going to be one of my best works, it's mostly to try to fix me and the others that were torn apart by Rogue One, and then found out that not even two weeks later, Carrie Fisher: World's Greatest Space Mom, had passed away. I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

Jyn gently squeezed Cassian's hand. He looked down at her; he had to with her being so much shorter than him, he mentally took a picture of her, an image to burn into his mind forever. He well knew that she would probably be the last person he ever saw. He wasn't stupid, they were journeying out to a once beautiful Hell, and a blinding white blast from the monstrosity above them: the Death Star, would destroy them all. But at least it would be beside Jyn Erso: Galen Erso's Stardust.

Jyn was exhausted, her head ached, and her left shoulder basically screamed at her to be put out of it's misery. And on top of that, she was half carrying, half dragging Cassian along with her. The universe must really have something against her.

Jyn guided Cassian toward the elevator, in so much pain, that she almost agreed with her shoulder. As soon as they were both inside, Jyn fell against the wall to keep herself upright.

A wave of pain shot through her body. When it did, she must have made some sort of facial expression indicating that she was in pain, because Cassian immediately tightened his grip on her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?", he asked, voice filled with concern.

It took Jyn a moment to answer. Maybe her mother, or even her father had cared about her once. But this was different. At first, Cassian had hated her. And hell, she had compared him to a stormtrooper.

'Damn it, Erso', she thought to herself.

Yet here he was, finally someone who was concerned about her.

What the hell had she done to deserve that?

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine.", she said finally.

An almost smile came to Cassian's lips.

"You, Jyn Erso, are a terrible liar."

"Affirmative."

It was quiet for a while, until Cassian broke the silence.

"I love you.", he said in a barely audible voice.

"What?", Jyn asked, trying to confirm what she thought she had heard.

"I love you.", he said a little louder. "We're about to die, so I want you to know, that I love you, Jyn Erso."

Not having an answer, Jyn wordlessly pulled Cassian tighter against her.

The elevator shuddered to a stop.

So here are our two heroes now, holding each other in an elevator, wondering what hell awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been able to update. I got sick, then had a concussion, then got sick again. And as a dancer and violinist, I have a busy schedule. I hope you enjoy!

'Scarif must have been beautiful once.', Jyn thought to herself. But no matter how beautiful it might have once been, it was now a hard core warzone.

She spotted a fallen soldier; a rebel soldier, and pulled Cassian tighter into her, steering him away so he wouldn't have to see.

She spotted a beach, and saw an area with slightly less battling going on, so she chose to lead him there.

"Come on. Over there.", Jyn gestured to the spot with a nod of her head.

After she helped Cassian limp over there, he collapsed, dragging her down with her. It was obvious that he wasn't getting back up, so Jyn didn't even try.

Jyn muttered a quick prayer to someone, anyone... But she didn't even know if anyone was listening. It was too late, so she decided she might as well face the truth; she was about to die.  
'But that's okay', she thought, because right now, she was in Cassian's arms, the man who had the strength to admit that he loved her, and who she just might love back.

She felt the ground begin to rumble, and hurried her face deeper into Cassian's shoulder. She was pretty sure that she was crying, and she hated it. But she couldn't stop, and even though he was gently rubbing a hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her, she felt his own tears fall into her head.

She wished that she could spend just one hour with Cassian, knowing that he loved her... But she knew that that was impossible.

"Cassian..", she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Its okay, Jyn", mumbled back to her." We're together, do its okay."

And Jyn allowed herself to believe those words.

Then, a familiar noise sounded near her. The landing of a ship. Apperantly someone, or something, or the force; she didn't care what, heard her. Because when she looked up she did see a ship. A rebel ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a little better than the last chapter. I will try to update soon.
> 
> May the force be with us all!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I will fix the paragraphs, when I get a chance. Sorry thins chapter is so short, I will add more to it later. I will try to update every day. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> May the force be with us all!


End file.
